Stephanie Morrison
'''Stephanie Morrison '''is a minor antagonist who debuted in Hybrid Part 1. Appearance Stephanie's human form is a slightly overweight teenage girl with purple eyes. She wears a aqua blue hoodie with purple lines on it, as well as jeans and dark pink boots. Her hair is blonde at the roots and dyed green and blue at the ends. As MJ's aliens, she looks identically to all of them in Cosmic Destruction, except with red eyes and lacking the Cosmatrix symbol. with the exceptions of Four Arms and Heatblast. Stephanie as Heatblast has sharp teeth, a more skull-like face and rotted off parts of her body. Four Arms is wearing the same hoodie that Stephanie wears, with rips on the bottom where her other two arms come out of. Personality Stephanie is deranged and delusional in her personality and interactions with others, capturing the Plumbers (with the exception of Rook and MJ), and believing that they want to spend time to get to know her, allowing her to fall deeper into her insane "best friend" mindset. History At some point in the past, she had some sort of friendship with MJ, which ended in her gaining Nick's energy draining powers and her getting mutated into gaining the Cosmatrix's transformation abilities and getting thrown in the Null Void. She believes that MJ still deeply cares about her, and will not allow anything otherwise. Once MJ enters the Null Void to rescue his friends that Stephanie captured, she did everything she could to capture Rook and Dom and keep MJ all to herself. After a long battle against MJ as Swampfire and Atomix, she realized that MJ wanted nothing to do with her, prompting her to truly go insane. She transformed into Heatblast and began attacking MJ's friends and destroying the area of the Null Void they were in. The situation got to the point where MJ (as Astrodactyl) forced the Plumbers back to Earth so he could take her down himself. In the end, MJ transforms into Feedback and begins to drain Stephanie's stolen powers back into the Omnitrix, and is almost overloaded, but is saved thanks to Rook shooting down a nearby meteor, which lands on her, allowing MJ to escape. At the end of the episode, a lone hand is seen rising out of the rubble of the meteor, glowing green. Appearances Heroes Rise Season 3 * Hybrid Part 1 (debut; cameo) * Hybrid Part 2 Trivia * Stephanie was seen in cut storyboards of Absolute Power Part 2 and Destination Retaliation Part 2, both times most likely as a flashback. * According to Michael: ** Stephanie was planned to appear in Season 1, but the schedule got too overcrowded for her inclusion ** There are plans for an origin story for Stephanie's powers, but the episode would need to be contextually relevant for it to be used ** The battle between Stephanie and Feedback was salvaged from a Nick episode that got cut from Cosmic Destruction, as the paths of both characters was changed by the end of the series *** The scene was referenced in Weapon NM Part 2, as MJ was attempting to transform into Feedback when he got Swampfire to battle Nick * Stephanie's beta design showed her with dyed red hair, a green jacket with a "27" written on it with marker and a broken watch, to copy MJ, but the design was deemed too "obsessive" for a character like this.